Like The Petals
by neko56
Summary: A one-shot Yoh and Anna fic. A comparison between Anna and cherry blossoms leads to something more. not the best summary, but try it out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

A/N: Another one shot fic featuring Yoh and Anna. Thisone is called Like The Petals.

This is the edited version. Not much difference. I just fixed mistakes and such.

Like The Petals

Anna was sitting outside under the cherry trees staring at the sky instead of the book in her lap. She was waiting for Yoh to come back from shopping. She knew he would come home soon because he was afraid of her, and he had every right to be. Wasn't she cold to him? She always bossed him around and trained him in the harshest way possible. She was unlike the petals of the cherry tree, beautiful, gentle, and full of life. She was like the shadow, lost, dark, and harsh. When she looked at the sky she saw the Sun slowly setting, bringing colors to the sky.

'Another thing so unlike me. The sky is calming and beautiful. No wonder Yoh stares at the sky so much. It can offer him so many things I can't.'

Anna let the breeze gently play with her hair. She closed her eyes and let the breeze calm her until the moment was broken by Yoh's presence, but that didn't bother her.

"Sorry I'm late Anna!"

Anna just gazed at him then turned her attention towards the sky. Any other time she would have given him more training, but today she didn't feel like it. When she turned to see what Yoh's reaction would be, she was suprised to see him go towards her and set the grocery next to him as he sat next to Anna.

"What are you doing, Yoh?" Her voice was icy cold and her glare matched her voice, but Yoh just smiled that lazy grin.

"Well...I'm sitting with you. You match the scene so perfectly...ah...I mean...you...well..." Yoh suddenly became very aware of what he said and waited for her punch or slap but it didn't come. He turned too see why and saw her just gazing at the sky. He didn't know why but he became sad. Was it because she was paying more attention to the sky than him?

'Is this how she feels when I just look at the sky?'

"Anna?"

"What?"

"I just wanted to say that you're like the petals of this tree." Yoh decided to take advantage of her current condition.

Anna instantly became confused. She compared herself to the cherry tree petals a while ago and had thought the complete opposite.

"How?"

"Well, when the petals fall, they fall gracefully just like you walk, and the petals are beautful just like everything about you.Outside you may look cold, but when you search deeper, there lies a very pretty person."

This left Anna in shock, but she didn't show it. She had to wear her mask. The one that she spent years wearing and years making.

"Anna, why can't you let at least a small smile escape your lips? I bet you would look really pretty. It wouldn't matter because if you were to fall I would catch you. Actually, I would hold you tight and never let you go."

"Yoh..." Anna's gaze softened as she turned to him. All her life, no one has cared for her as much as him. Her family disowned her so she was pretty much alone in her life.

Instead of waiting for her to finish, he got up and held his hand out toward Anna.

"I have something to show you. Do you want to see it?"

"What is it?"

"A suprise."

"What kind?"

"Oh come on Anna! If I told you it's not a suprise! It has to be a secret until then. Please Anna!" He did it with such pleading eyes thatshe decided to give in just this once, but he would have to pay the price.

"If you do 150 extra push-ups and 50 more miles." Yoh's face instantly brightened and he took her hand and started running towards a big cave entrance that was covered by vines behind the house. Yoh pushed the vines aside and made an opening and motioned Anna to go in first. She went in but didn't say anything to Yoh. When they were both inside, Anna saw a small treasure box in a little hole. When he saw Anna look at the tiny box, his smile grew bigger. He went towards the box and opened, revealing a silky white kimono. The color matched the cherry trees. The kimomo had soft pink sakura petals and the rest was white.

"Well, is it ok? It costed me a fortune learning how to make this." Yoh saw the shock in Anna's face and decided to explain. "You know, it'd be worth more if I made it, right?"

Anna started getting teary and ran towards Yoh and gave him a hug. Anna knew Yoh was right, she can drop her mask because Yoh would catch her.

Yoh was at first shocked but then hugged her back tightly, resting his head on hers. After a while Anna looked up to Yoh and whispered a thank you. Yoh nodded and wiped the tears off her face. Suddenly, they heard Horohoro yelling for Yoh saying he's hungry and a very mad Ren for hurting his ear drums. Yoh just let out a sigh as he watched Anna pick up the kimono, which put a smile on his face.

"Let's go, Anna. We should feed the blue haired pig." He let out his hand and Anna gladly took it, using the other hand to hug the kimono. When they reached the house they saw Horohoro instantly bright up despite the bruises on his face, and then frowned in a confused way. He then let out an "ahhh" and started pointing at the kimono with a wow look until Anna went up to him and knocked him out. Pirika, use to Horohoro being beaten up by Anna, asked Ren and Ryu to put him on the sofa for a while. Once he was there, Tamao took out her first aid kit and started cleaning the bruisesthat hegot fromAnna and Ren.

"That should keep him unconcious for a while." She then headed upstairs to put the kimono away until Yoh called after her.

"Anna!" Anna turned to look at him. "Do you...do you want to go the Cherry Blossom Festival with me?" Anna replied with a smile.

The next day was the Cherry Blossom festival. Anna was wearing the kimono Yoh gave her but didn't have on her bandana. Yoh was wearing a white shirt with khaki pants. Throughout the night Yoh and Anna met up with all their friends so the group just walked around. Pirika walked with Ren, Horohoro with Tamao, Jun with Pailong, and Ryu was out of town. At night, they all split up or went home so it was just Anna and Yoh. Anna said she wanted to go to the lake so they were just sitting on the bench.

"Hey Anna, let's do this every year, until we die. If we move to Izumo, we'll come back, just for the festival."

Anna looked at the moon then turned to Yoh with a smile on her face. "I guess if we want to do this a lot we have to live to an old age."

"And together, right?"

"Right."

"We'll watch all the cherry blossoms fall, that is, except one and that one will stay with me always."

Anna blushed and for a while they sat in silence until Anna broke it.

"Let's go home."

"Yeah. Hey Anna, want tobe on the proch for a while when we get there?"

"We might fall asleep, you know."

"Then I'll keep my Anna warm. Please?"

"Ok then."

A Year Later

"Yoh, start moving quicker or we won't be there before the festival starts!"

Anna was wearing the same kimono as last year and just like last year, she didn't have on her bandana. What she did have on her hair was a cherry blossom flower barrette that Yoh gave her as their anniversary present. Anna put her finger on the flower, admiring it's beauty. When she saw Yoh come out she took her hand off, but not before Yoh noticed.

"Done?"

"Yep, you know I'll give you prettier things than that if you stay with me."

"You know I would even if you didn't."

"I know. I just like to spoil my favorite girl in the whole world."

"Come on, Yoh or we'll be late!"

"Alright, alright! But first, answer this question. Will you be with me always?"

"Don't ask questions that you know answers too!"

"Alright Asakura Anna."

"I'm not Asakura Anna yet."

"No, not yet, but you will be soon!"

So the two left to another festival together but this is the last time Anna went as Kyoyama Anna. After this one, she went as Asakura Anna.

A/N: I'm not completely pleased with this one. I just couldn't think of a good ending. Oh well. Please review! You don't have to though.


End file.
